Primal
by Glacio Drako
Summary: Emily hikes near the Indigo Plateau.


It was a gorgeous, albeit slightly muggy, summer day in Kanto. A young woman, no older than her early twenties, hiked past the gate guarding the route to Indigo Plateau.

"Hey, Mr. Johnson!" she greeted the guard.

"Take care, Emily," he greeted back.

Emily grasped the straps of her backpack and trekked on. Sweat was lightly misting her brown forehead, making her straight black hair stick to her skin. She took great delight in hiking in her usual spot, just past Route 22. She wore her favorite hiking outfit: black boots, denim shorts that were cut off just above the knee, and a white t-shirt with a colorless energy symbol on the front. There was no need to worry about running into wild Pokémon. She made sure that her pack had a few pokédolls. She never had a desire to become a trainer herself. After this summer she was going to Celadon City and work as an apprentice in the mall. This would be her final visit down her favorite trail.

She could feel many pairs of eyes watching her. Emily had no reason to worry. Pidgey and Rattata were common and they rarely attack people.

Soon she reached a small stream and placed her backpack on the ground underneath nearby tree. Bending down she scooped some water with her cupped hands and sipped. She threw off her boots and socks and soaked her feet in the cool water.

"This feels so good," Emily moaned. She fell backwards and closed her eyes. Soon she lightly dozed off.

She woke up to the sound of cloth and plastic rustling. "How long was I asleep?" she groggily asked herself. Finally she recognized the sound and noticed that there was a Mankey rummaging through her pack.

"Hey!" she called out, but the Mankey kept on with his business. She threw a small pebble nearby in the hope of scaring it. "That's mine!"

Mankey flashed her a look of absolute rage. Immediately she regretted throwing the pebble, but it was too late. He charged at her. Fearing for her life she ran into the woods.

_Why did I have to be so fucking stupid?! _Well, it was too late to apologize. She heard the trees above her as Mankey flew through the trees faster than she can run. A tree root tripped her and she tumbled on the ground. Mankey dropped onto her back.

"Gaaaaaugh!" Emily screamed.

Mankey beat her back with his fists. Emily rolled over on her back while reaching to try and grab Mankey off her. That seemed only to piss him off even more. With a mighty tug her shirt tore right off her, exposing her very small breasts.

"KNOCK IT OFF, BASTARD!" Emily roared, slapping his face.

His face turned red with fiery rage. Finally she shoved him off her. Mankey glowed a bright white color.

"Oh, Arceus…" she muttered, staring wide-eyed. He slowly evolved into a Primeape. Emily was still a couple of feet taller than him but she had never been this scared in her life. She could imagine the news now: "Young black woman mauled to death in Route 22."

"Priiime! Priiimeaaape!" he chanted. He pounded his fists onto the ground.

"Please don—" she began to say but was interrupted by a mean right hook in the jaw. She braced herself up with her arms and stared blankly at the ground. This was it, the day she was going to die.

Then Primeape pushed her backward onto the ground. With his mighty strength he tore off her shorts and white panties. He held her legs apart and looked at her pussy. Her mound was slightly darker and freshly shaved. Poking in between her fat outer lips her inner lips were a few millimeters out and crinkled. He took a huge sniff at her sex.

Emily gulped hard. There were urban legends of women, and occasionally men, being violated by Pokémon. She was going to be another story.

Primeape ground his groin onto hers, stimulating his penis. She could feel it getting longer and harder. Emily couldn't tell at the moment but it seemed as hard as a rock. Still she did not resist—that was what got her into this mess to begin with. Her pussy began slick with juices, betraying her. Soon she saw the full length of his penis—a good six inches and an inch around, at least! Holding her legs apart by the knees he thrusted into her in one mean thrust.

Emily yelled in pain, her cherry freshly popped. He didn't give her a moment to recuperate and began to thrust wildly into her. Cries and screams filled the forest, but her rapist did not care. Her ass cheeks rasped agonizingly into the dirt. Primeape grabbed her by her nipples and tugged forcefully. The pain did not alleviate. It was like she was being fucked by a broom handle. Silently she prayed for it to be over.

What seemed like hours passed. Dried tears were across her face. Her voice box was hoarse beyond belief. The lower half of her body was completely numb. Her legs splayed out at either side of him. Dark bruises were prominent on her small breasts. Still Primeape continued to drill into her.

Almost mercifully he came inside her. Warm semen spurted all over her vaginal walls. Slowly he pulled his prick out. It started to become limp, cum and juices dripping down. Emily's chest heaved sluggishly. There was no where she can go now. No way in hell she could face her family and friends. Her vision blurred as she drifted off into oblivion.


End file.
